


be my escape

by spn_imagines



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_imagines/pseuds/spn_imagines





	be my escape

Betty Cooper and I had been friends for years, since I moved to Riverdale during middle school.

I went to Southside Elementary, growing up around the Serpents, getting to know them. 

Unlike most people, I wasn't afraid of them, knowing them on a more personal level.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked into the music room after school, carrying my bass in one hand with my bag in the other. 

"Hey, Emma, can you give me and Archie a few minutes to talk about a private song he's writing?" Ms. Grundy asked, smiling sweetly at me. I nodded, sitting my things down and walking back out of the room. I shut the door behind me, talking a few steps down the hallway. 

The Blue and Gold office was a few doors down the hallway. The place was dirty, abandoned for more than a year. Jughead and Betty both decided that they should start writing for it again, publishing the school newspaper. 

I could hear Betty laughing from said room, and I turned my back towards it. 

Ms. Grundy's door opened and Archie walked out. His hair was messy, and his lips were red. I stared at him before heading back towards Grundy's room and walking inside.

"Let's get started." 

 

* * *

 

 

After school, I opened the compartment of my motorcycle, and putting my bag in it. I climbed onto it, and started the engine. 

I drove towards the White Wrym, which was my normal hangout spot while everyone else was at Pop's.

I parked my bike and walked inside, seeing Mustang behind the bar, pushing drinks towards people. 

FP Jones was sitting next to Sweet Pea, talking in slightly hushed voices. I slid into a seat beside him, smiling at Mustang.

"Hey, Mustang, can I have the usual?" I asked. Mustang grinned at me and started making my drink, "Of course, Em." 

FP turned towards me with a grin, opening his arms, "Emma! Long time no see!" He said, words slightly slurred.

"I was here yesterday, thanks for noticing," I teased, nudging him with my leg. FP grinned and took another drink of his beer. 

Mustang put my drink infront of me, it being a dark red and brown color. "Bloody Mary?" FP questioned, "You're drinking stronger and stronger things every day." His eyebrows furrowed together.

"So? It doesn't effect me that much." I said.

I took a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few more drinks with FP, I started feeling it. It was dark outside, and he was definitely drunk.

He yanked me to him, and kissed me.

One thing led to another.

***

I woke up the next morning in a back room of the bar, feeling a headache. I groaned when I woke up, sitting up straight and feeling around for my clothes.

FP was passed out beside me, and I looked at him, putting two and two together.

_Oh no._

I stood up quickly, tugging my clothes on and grabbing my things, practically running out the door, seeing the normal customers passed out on the bar. 

I cranked up my bike, flinching as the engine rumbled, and I headed towards the school.

***

Walking into first period was like walking into hell, it felt like my eyes were melting from the bright lights. 

I collapsed into my desk at the back of the room, putting my head down. 

"Rough night?" I hear the familiar voice of Betty beside me, she didn't know where I had went after school most days, much less where I was from.

"Just tired, is all." I lied smoothly, and she didn't ask anymore. Jughead then arrived, sitting next to Betty. 

I opened my eyes for a second, to see her grab his hand underneath the desks, and I felt my heart stop beating. 

My throat got tight, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. 

I held every emotion in, keeping my breathing steady, making sure that they didn't notice.

 

* * *

 

 

Hooking up with FP became a regular thing, and drinking was rarely involved. We would act completely normal whenever we were around eachother in public, which wasn't very often. 

I took the cigarette out of FP's fingers, taking a long drag from it, blowing the smoke to the side. 

"You gonna be at the Wyrm tonight?" He asked, staring at the smoke coming out of my mouth, before looking up at my eyes.

I shrugged, "Not sure right now, I don't know how school will go. I think Betty wants me to go to Pop's with her and the crew." I said, taking another hit. 

FP nodded, "Alright, you know I'll be here if you need to release some steam," He flashed a wink at me before kissing my cheek and walking back to his motorcycle. I watched him go, knowing it was wrong, he was double my age, nearly triple. He was a good way to release steam though, successfully keeping my mind off of school and other issues going on in my life. 

My phone beeped as I got a text from Betty and I pulled it out of my pocket.

 

_From: Betty_

_You still coming to Pop's? -B_

 

_To: Betty_

_Yeah, on my way now. -E_

 

I didn't receive a response, and I cranked my bike up before heading to Pop's Chock'lite Shop. 

 

***

 

Everyone else was already there, and sitting in a booth near the door. When I walked in, the bell rang, and I headed towards everyone.

"Hey, Emma!" Betty said, scooting over in her seat as she beamed at me. 

I slid into the booth, smiling at Hermoine Lodge as she walked up to the table. "What can I get you?" She asked, pulling her pen out of her apron. 

"Just the regular, please." I said. She nodded and wrote down my order and headed behind the counter. "How're you doing?" Cheryl asked. 

"Fine, thanks." I gave her a small smile.

"So, Emma, I have a question," Cheryl said. I looked at her and raised a brow, turning my head to the side slightly." 

 


End file.
